


Opposites Attract

by Ihateeveryone2002



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, High School, M/M, Punk Phil Lester, Sexy Times, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 23:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16922592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihateeveryone2002/pseuds/Ihateeveryone2002
Summary: Though he could never admit it, Dan has always slightly admired Phil... And maybe been slightly intimidated by him, too. But that changes when Phil comes over, originally for the purpose of completing an art assignment.





	Opposites Attract

Phil was the bad boy, or that was the image he tried too hard to maintain at high school, in Dan's opinion, but his opinion didn't matter. He was just Dan. He was just the guy no one cared too much about, the one who wandered the barren corridors alone, avoiding the judgemental glares of passers-by simply by not looking away from the ground. It was an ineffective tactic; there had been more than one occasion in which he had walked into something or someone while being unaware of his surroundings, but he had no intention of changing his ways any time soon. 

Phil, on the other hand, was everything Dan wanted to be, maybe infuriatingly so. He was  confident, outgoing, uncaring of what people thought, and despite his somewhat negative reputation, he had a firm group of friends who liked him for who he was. 

Every day, Dan would sit next to Phil in art, but he'd be unable to stop stealing quick glances towards the other boy, entranced by his snakebites, contrasting beautifully against his pale white skin, the dark blue tips of his quiff, complementing the black perfectly, he couldn't even stop admiring the gorgeous leather jacket, hanging from his body in such a way that would show off his lean, slightly muscular figure.  

Dan thought he had got away with this until one class, when he saw Phil slouching over his sketchbook, leaning away from it to reveal four simple words:

Stop staring at me

Dan had blushed furiously, mussing his curls as a way of distraction, though he could hear the smirk in Phil's quiet laugh. 

*

"Today, class," the art teacher stood at the front of the classroom, swinging her far too long scarf over her shoulder dramatically, "we are studying portraits. Turn to your partner and draw them. No innapropriate additions please, Chris. You may begin." Everyone else was sat next to a friend, so it was easy for them, but Dan and Phil... Weren't really friends at all. They'd shared a few words of greeting in the hallways, but that was it. Dan sticked to himself, while Phil stayed with his own group of people. 

"Um, shall we start?" Dan was apprehensive about this whole ordeal, though he couldn't quite understand why. Maybe it was because he had to stare at Phil for a prolonged period of time while he was aware, just to complete the task. 

"I guess." Phil's voice was monotonous as he reached for his own pencil and paper, sketching a quick outline of what was probably supposed to be Dan's head. 

"Um, can I look at you for a moment?"

"Why? Haven't you been staring at me enough for the past few lessons? You should know me off by heart now, surely?" Phil grinned smugly as Dan blushed again, yet he made no move to deny it, for what was the point if Phil already knew? 

So Dan started his drawing, deciding maybe he'd sketch Phil as he was, bent over the desk, working on his own piece, and it wasn't long until he'd got the hang of it, insisting on sketching in every separate strand of hair and every wrinkle in his clothes. He'd been drawing for the whole lesson, but hadn't finished it as much as he would've liked, the shading ending up very much patchy, the likeness not quite clear enough. 

"Your homework," the teacher said, met with a quiet chorus if grumbles and complaints, "is to finish your portrait. This may mean meeting your partner out of lessons to draw them, as your piece must be drawn from a primary source. What is a primary source, PJ?" 

"when you draw something in real life, but surely it would be easier to just take a photo?" PJ sat, his arms crossed, presumably not happy with the concept of having to talk to Chris, who was busy folding a paper aeroplane as they spoke. Either that, or he just didn't want to go outside, which was completely understandable. 

"No. primary sources only. You may leave, now" and as if it were perfectly timed, the final bell rang, an avalanche of students rushing towards the door as if they'd spontaneously combust if they spent a second more in the classroom. 

"When should we meet up, then?" Dan asked tentatively, swinging his bag over his shoulder.

"What?"

"You know, to finish the homework?" 

"Look, I'll give you my number and we'll sort it out later, I just want to go home." Phil typed his number out into Dan's phone before rushing off, but before he left the room completely, he turned around for a second, the scowl that always seemed to be present on his face now simply a small smile that Dan would dare to describe as friendly. 

"See you around."

*

Dan: Hey, do you want to come over to mine tomorrow?

Phil: That's a bit forward, don't you think? ;)

Was Phil flirting? Dan honestly didn't know how to respond, but maybe he should try to be funny back? Maybe not flirt, but try to get on his good side. He didn't know how to initiate conversation at the best of times, so this was alien to him. 

Dan: No, you're right. Let me at least take you to dinner first. 

So much for not flirting. 

Phil: haha ok, really though, I'll come over around midday? Send me your address.

So Dan did, turning off his phone soon afterwards only to dwell on the conversation he'd just had. What was with the flirting? Was it just Phil having fun? Well, this was Phil Lester he was talking about, he was the straightest of the straight, right?

*

Dan woke up bright and early the next morning, which was surprising, given that it was a Saturday, and he'd not set an alarm. In all fairness, he'd spent a lot of his evening wondering how the day would play out, stopping him from sleeping, but that was irrelevant. 

He jumped into the shower, emerging from the bathroom only to dig through his wardrobe, his towel hanging loosely from his waist. 

"Too bright," he mumbled, tossing a red hoodie he didn't realize he owned across the room in a forgotten corner, "and that's too formal." He chucked his button up shirts in the same corner. 

"And that's too casual." He wrinkled his nose in disgust at a crumpled plain white t-shirt that would be far too easy to stain with food and drink. 

Why did he care so much? It was only Phil, the person he just so happened to find attractive the tiniest bit, no big deal. He pushed his hangers aside, revealing one more article of clothing: a simple black vest top, not too tight, not too loose. Sure, it showed off a little skin, but that was okay. 

Dan paired it with his regular black jeans before saying goodbye to his mum, who still had to go to work today. 

"Have fun, Dan" she smiled, turning to leave. 

"It's only for homework, mum, how fun can it be?"

She laughed , turning back to her son, "Phil sounds like a nice boy-" but she couldn't go on any further before Dan practically pushed her out of the doorway and closing the door behind her after one final goodbye. 

*

Dan checked his watch. 

12:01

Of course Phil wasn't going to show up at twelve on the dot, but it still left him on edge, his ears strained for any signs of movement from outside. It was an almost painful wait until he heard a loud rap at the door, ringing through the house as if to emphasize his presence. 

"Oh shit!" Dan exclaimed, standing up quickly, almost knocking over his glass on the coffee table and running towards the front door. He stood for a moment to compose himself before swinging it open to reveal Phil, dressed in his usual attire of an obscure band t-shirt, skinny jeans and leather jacket, his left arm clutching a sketchpad and pencil case while his free hand brushed through his quiff almost nervously.

"Hi." Dan stammered, holding the door open for Phil. 

"Hi." He replied, stepping through the doorway, standing awkwardly in the hallway. 

"My drawing stuff's in my room, so do you want to follow me?" It wasn't much of a question, as he'd started going up the stairs before recieving an audible response, leading Phil into his bedroom.

He was relieved that he'd remembered to make his bed when he woke up, cringing at the concept of Phil seeing his room in such a disorganized state. 

Phil was busy looking around the room, his eyes occasionally focussing on a band poster or plushies of game characters. 

"A bit of a nerd, are you?" He smirked, stroking a yellow plushie, it's trademark ears sticking straight up.

"Only a little." Dan admitted, sitting down on his bed, waiting for Phil to do the same. 

"Should we get started?" Phil agreed, and soon enough, the room was engulfed in a deep silence, only broken by the scratching of pencils meeting paper. 

Dan's eyes lingered on the other boy's figure for far longer than what would have seemed necessary, though he had no desire to stop, simply taking in his every feature no matter how small or seemingly insignificant. He hadn't noticed the light stubble growing on Phil's lower face, and he had a sudden urge to touch it, to run one hand down his face, the other through his dark, wispy hair. 

"You're doing it again." Phil said suddenly, a grin lighting up his face as he drew.

"What?"

"Staring at me." Phil looked away from his work to stare at Dan, their eyes locked, neither of them able to drag them away from each other for some unknown reason. Phil suddenly moved closer, the mattress under  them shifting to accommodate his weight. 

"You can say you think I'm pretty, you know." He breathed, placing his hand on Dan's knee. Dan couldn't remember a time in which his heart had beaten faster, but he liked it, the warmth of their closeness, the ghost of Phil's breath brushing his cheek. 

"Well, I do," Dan gulped finally, overcome by a sudden wave of confidence, though he wasn't quite sure where it had come from, "I do think you're pretty."

"Funny," Phil smiled, "I'd say the same about you." He leaned even closer, one arm looping around Dan's torso to pull him closer. Dan gasped as he landed head first into Phil's chest, looking upwards with wide, wanting eyes. He didn't know what was happening, but he liked it, and he wanted it to carry on. 

"Sorry I should've asked," Phil was suddenly sheepish, holding Dan with a looser grip, "you don't have to feel pressured in your own house." 

Dan smiled; he'd always viewed Phil as the kind of person who'd do anything to get what he wanted, regardless of other people's feelings. He'd obviously been proved wrong; it was oddly endearing. 

Dan placed his own hands over Phil's to keep him in place, their eyes never breaking contact. 

"This is okay. Great, even." Phil flashed his gorgeous smile before pulling Dan up towards him so they were eye level. Dan couldn't not look at the other boy's lips, his teeth biting the bottom lip sexily, his hands ghosting over Dan's waist gently.

It was Phil who closed the distance between them, practically taking Dan's breath away at the contact, but he didn't pull away; he found himself wanting this. 

Phil's lips were soft, unlike Dan's own chapped ones, but it was impossible to miss the coolness of the lip piercing pressing against his skin. He didn't know who decided to pick up the pace, but Phil's tongue found it's way inside Dan's mouth, and something strange happened to Dan, something he'd never done before. A moan escaped him, only a low rumbling sound, but enough to catch him by surprise.

"You like this?" Phil snickered, pulling away slightly to speak, only to reattach his lips to Dan's again. 

Dan did like it, and he didn't realize how much so until Phil had to pry the younger's arms away from his neck, where his grip had grown too tight for comfort. Instead, Phil pushed Dan down on the mattress gently by the shoulders, Phil towering over him. 

Neither of them could say how long they made out on Dan's bed before Phil took lead once more, sliding Dan's vest over his head and throwing it to the corner of the room along with the previous outfit rejects. As Phil left trails of kisses and hickies along Dan's exposed chest, the latter could do nothing but moan in pleasure, squirming slightly under the other boy's weight. 

"Do you know how long I've waited for this" Phil's voice could be heard from somewhere down below, but Dan couldn't shake himself out of the submissive headspace he'd somehow managed to slip into enough to look down, "quite a while, I'll tell you that much." And before he knew it, Dan's skinny jeans had found their way next to his vest, along with the little self restraint he had left.

Dan openly whined for further contact, no longer caring about anything other than Phil taking care of the erection that was now fully visible through his boxers, shamelessly bucking his hips upwards I'm search of friction. 

"Hold on, baby." Phil took off his clothes like they were nothing, but Dan couldn't help but notice how much more careful with his own clothing he was, placing them on the floor with care, only to return to kissing him roughly. 

"Do you have lube and condoms?" Phil asked breathlessly, sitting himself up on Dan's thighs, while the latter shook his head forlornly. 

"Good job I do, then." Phil smirked, reaching for his jacket on the floor, coming back with said items as Dan looked on with wide eyes. He didn't know how to feel; obviously he was excited and he wanted this, but there was a part of him holding him back, reminding him that pain was inevitable, but did it really matter? 

"Hey, it's okay," Phil's voice was soft now as he poured lube onto his fingers, lowering them between Dan's already spread legs, "it'll only hurt for a moment, but if it does get too much, you can just tell me to stop, and I will." Phil leaned down to kiss him tenderly on the lips before inserting the first digit, making sure to wait for the other's approval before moving. 

It was a sensation unlike anything Dan had ever felt before, and though it was uncomfortable at first, when Phil became moving and gradually inserting more fingers, it got progressively more and more enjoyable. He bucked himself downwards in hopes of making Phil go in deeper, and suddenly the most intense feeling of pleasure surged through his body like electricity.

"Oh!" 

Phil smirked again, "did I just hit your spot, baby?" But Dan was already too far gone to take any notice of what was being said to him. Phil felt the other boy tense around him, and that was when he knew it was time to stop if he didn't want this all to be over so soon. 

Dan whined at the loss of contact, but waited patiently as Phil rolled the condom on, somehow managing to make the action in itself the most sexy thing in the world. 

"Sit back and relax, I'll take care of you" Phil captured Dan's lips in his once more before pressing into him, only a little at first until Dan moaned at him to carry on. 

"Oh shit," Phil breathed heavily, "you're so tight." 

"What did you expect?" Dan had somehow managed to find his tongue despite the overwhelming amount of pleasure coursing through his body, "I'm a virgin." It had been quite obvious to Phil that this was the case, though it was still a shock to him, especially once you considered how he was already balls deep in the boy having not discussed this beforehand. Though it hadn't really been a priority at first, had it? 

Phil just couldn't hold himself back any longer; he thrusted deep into the boy, who had wasted no time in becoming a whimpering, moaning mess under him, sweat glistening on his forehead. 

Phil didn't exactly sleep around; he had done this with two other guys before on seperate occasions, but neither of these partners had give him the amount of pleasure Dan was giving him at this very moment.

Given that it was his first time, it was no surprise that it didn't take long for Dan to reach his limit, finally crying out Phil's name before spilling onto his abdomen while Phil continued to thrust into him, gathering speed as he felt himself get closer. 

"D-Dan!" Phil finally cried out, feeling himself release into the condom, his thrusts growing sloppy as he rode out his high, and he placed one more kiss on Dan's lips before pulling out, landing next to the other boy on the mattress. 

"How was that?" Phil was still trying to catch his breath as he turned to Dan, who looked like he was ready to fall asleep at any moment. 

"That was... That was great." Dan smiled, rolling onto his side so Phil could hold him comfortably.

"I'd love to do it again some time." But he never received a response, only a loud snore, making him giggle to himself. He wasn't disappointed; he couldn't have expected Dan to have stayed awake and alert after something like that anyway. 

His eyes drifted to the sketchbooks on the bedside table and sighed; they could do that another time, for now, he only had eyes for Dan.


End file.
